


Make the Flowers Grow

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, flowers in place of injuries, harry dies as per canon, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Eggsy knows his soulmate must be up to something dangerous by the flowers that constantly cover his body. Spy would not have been his first guess.





	Make the Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> based off [ this lovely tumblr post ](http://that-was-awesome.tumblr.com/post/168158800983)

“Flower Boy” they call him. And yes, it may be a bit juvenile, but they are children after all. They tease him for the crimson, the violet, the azure that pattern his arms and legs in a seemingly unending parade of color. 

Eggsy hates his soulmate. He does’t truly understand the flowers that bloom all hours of the day and night. All he knows is that the other children tease him for them. 

He’s too young to understand the look on his mum’s face when Eggsy wakes up with another peony on his leg or rosebud on his shoulder. He doesn’t know her secret fear: her son’s soulmate won’t live to meet him. 

More than once, Eggsy tries to pluck the blooms out. But they’re sewn into his skin by the universe itself and he can never escape them, no matter how hard he pulls. He takes to covering himself up instead, burying the blossoms under hoodies and jeans, even in the summer. 

“You shouldn’t listen to them,” Michelle soothes, running her fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “I think your flowers are handsome.” 

But Eggsy knows she only says that because she has to. She’s his mum. It’s her job to think he’s handsome. 

Michelle has no flowers. She hasn’t had any since that terrible day when the strange man had come to give them a medal. She hadn’t needed the medal to know Lee was never coming back. 

-

It isn’t until Eggsy starts getting older that he wonders what exactly it is that soulmate _does._ What sort of shit must he be getting into to cover Eggsy’s body in flowers the way he does? 

When he gets a little older still, Eggsy starts to worry. 

Michelle meets Dean, and Eggsy wonders if his soulmate grows flowers clustered like handprints. 

-

When he meets Harry for the second time, it seems like it should have been obvious all along. Eggsy looks at him and just _knows_. He doesn’t know everything yet, not exactly, but it makes sense. Harry had worked with Lee; the military would definitely explain all those injuries. 

“Was you in the army or something?” Eggsy asks, though he doesn’t have to. He wonders if Harry feels the same spark between them, if he knows that Eggsy has grown flowers into his skin with bruises. He looks steadily into his eyes and thinks he does. 

Then he watches Harry beat up Dean’s entire pack of mutts and his jaw drops. He knows Harry isn’t invulnerable, obviously, but he sure seems like it. 

Eggsy fidgets in his seat to hide his sudden… interest… as Harry slides back into the booth. 

All too soon, Harry gets up, pats Eggsy once on the shoulder, and leaves without ever once looking back. 

-

The next time Eggsy sees Harry, he doesn’t even really see him. He hears his disembodied voice, though, and doesn’t think twice before running out of his flat and making straight for the tailor shop. 

Harry has a small flower on his throat just under his chin when Eggsy gets there, and he rubs the spot on his own skin where Dean had nicked him with the knife. If he hadn’t know what Harry was to him already, he would have then. 

“Come with me,” Harry says and walks into a fitting room. 

Eggsy does. 

-

Spy hadn’t been on the top of Eggsy’s list of Things My Soulmate Could Be Doing, but it explains everything nicely. 

“So this is what you’ve been doing all these years,” Eggsy says as he stares down at a hangar full of planes, trucks, and luxury cars. It’s pretty amazing. Blows the fitting-room-turned-elevator right out of the water. 

Harry smiles wryly. “It is.” 

Eggsy whistles through his teeth. “Jesus.” 

Harry’s smile grows fractionally bigger. “Come along, Eggsy. We’re going to be late.” 

-

Training is brutal. Eggsy feels it in his muscles, sees it in the patchwork of flowers that pop up on Harry’s skin in the months that follow. 

He sneaks off to see Harry more than once. It’s against regulations, but Eggsy has never been a stickler for rules and Harry isn’t either, as it turns out. 

They walk through Kingsman’s grounds. They sneak into supply closets to snog. Harry traces the petals of Eggsy’s flowers, and Eggsy does the same to his. They get along as well as if they’ve known each other their whole lives. In a way, they have. 

-

Eggsy has it all planned out in his head: He’ll become a Kingsman. He and Harry can work together, make sure both of them make it out of everything alive. Things may be a bit awkward with Michelle at first, but she’ll like Harry once she really gets to know, Eggsy knows it. 

Things will be perfect. 

He’s well on his way to getting there too. There’s just one little snag. 

Eggsy has to shoot his dog. 

-

Harry’s disappointment is the worst thing Eggsy has ever felt. His heart hurts so much, he’s surprised there isn’t a flower growing out of Harry’s chest. Anger wars with panic wars with sorrow, churns his stomach and makes his mouth taste like acid. 

That’s nothing compared to the soul-crushing nothingness he feels when Harry walks out the door and leaves him behind. 

-

It hurts like hell to watch Harry forced to be someone he isn’t. He’s not a crazed killer, but he plays a convincing one, blazing through the church with an unstoppable fury. 

It would be beautiful if it wasn’t heart-wrenching. 

Eggsy watches as Harry looks around the church and realizes what he’s done. He knows what it’s like to feel like you’ve lost control of yourself. 

The worst of it comes when Harry steps outside the church to find Valentine waiting for him. Eggsy watches unblinkingly as Harry faces down the barrel of a gun. It seems unreal, watching it through the laptop screen. It seems unreal when the gun fires. It seems unreal when Harry falls to the ground. 

It seems unreal when Eggsy’s vision blurs to crimson. 

-

Eggsy never really remembers what happened after that. There was pain for a while, unspeakable pain. He thinks he probably passed out. The next thing he remembers is coming to. He sees the world through one eye. With the other, he only sees red. 

Eggsy reaches up with a shaking hand. Where his eye should be, there’s only soft petals.


End file.
